


Dance With Me

by MaladaptiveDaydreamer



Category: Hulk (Marvel) - Fandom, Hulk - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Hulk - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveDaydreamer/pseuds/MaladaptiveDaydreamer
Summary: Tony somehow manages to convince Bruce to dance with him at a ball/party.Bruce has way more fun than he ever could have imagined.





	Dance With Me

“You ready?”

Bruce nervously took the other man’s hand, completely sure that he was anything but ready. Still, he nodded. If he could handle fighting Loki, the Chitauri, and Ultron, then surely he could handle this. After all, he was an Avenger, and Avengers could handle anything.

Suddenly the music started, prompting the other man to gently take hold of Bruce’s other hand and spin him around. Then they moved to the beat of the music. 

Bruce gulped as he took his first step. It had been decades since he had ever done anything like this before. He wasn’t sure if he remembered how to move like he used to. Gingerly, he stepped to the slow rhythm of the elegant melody, being careful not to stumble over his two feet.

Tony could tell his dance partner was nervous. “Relax, buddy, you’re doing fantastic!” He smiled at him, which made Bruce blush even more than he already was, making his face turn a nice tone of peach.

Bruce mumbled a soft thanks as he focused on Tony’s handsome face, pretending not to notice everyone gazing at them. He breathed in sharply; Tony’s brilliant brown eyes, as well as the rest of his facial features, were striking, especially in that light. His bright baby blue tuxedo looked really nice on him too.

Bruce glanced at his own tuxedo, which to him seemed dull in comparison to Tony’s. It was similar to his, but instead of baby blue, it was a boring, normal black color. Bruce hoped Tony didn’t think it was too shabby.

Tony noticed him looking down. “Nice suit by the way. You’re really pulling off that necktie.”

“Oh, this?” Bruce laughed nervously. “It’s just one of the only few suits that I somehow haven’t managed to ruin yet.”

“Well, if you want, I could buy you more suits to look good in.”

Bruce smiled as he shook his head.

As they continued to step in sync to the harmonious tune, Bruce’s heart began to beat slower, almost in sync with the music. There was something about Tony’s charming grin that made Bruce suddenly forget about everyone else in the room.

Tony’s soft hands gently grasped Bruce’s own, slightly sweaty palms, as if to tell Bruce that he was right there and would ground him if he needed to.

Bruce’s lips twitched upwards. Only Tony could talk to him without saying a word.

Everything around them began to blur as they twirled again and began to step to the beat of the music once more. 

Bruce smiled. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t tripped and embarrassed himself yet as he did in his high school prom multiple times. 

Tony returned the smile with a smirk, as if to say I told you so. He winked as he led Bruce up towards the center of room.

Bruce, now completely enthralled, let himself be led by the brilliant billionaire. He no longer cared about the lingering eyes of the crowd. All that mattered was that Tony was there with him and he would never let him go—well, not until the end of the dance, at least.

Cameras flashed as the two twirled and danced to the music. People pushed and scrambled their way to the front of the crowd to get a good look at the dancing duo.

“And you told me you had two left feet,” Tony smirked at the blushing Bruce, whose face had turned even redder.

“I-uh-well, I guess I remembered more than I-“ as if he had been jinxed, Bruce, distracted, stumbled over his feet and tripped. 

Before anyone had time to blink, Tony grabbed Bruce’s waist and caught him before he could hit the ground.

“Well, this is awkward,” Tony remarked, smirking even more now, their faces now inches apart. Bruce’s face was redder than tomato. 

The crowd gasped. 

To Bruce’s surprise, the man pulled a rose seemingly out of nowhere, placed it in his mouth and looked at Bruce, still smirking. “So, wanna tango?”


End file.
